Secrets
by rai1515
Summary: A murder which sets off the events which bring two people together or apart? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I don't own NCIS, I don't make any money from this story, so please don't sue.

The weather reflected my mood it was dark and gloomy looked as if it was about to rain. The secret I was keeping was wearing me down but I put on my façade of being a player.

One of the MTAC techs came and said, "Arthur Campbell is on-line for you".

This caused my pulse to rise; I abruptly stood and hurried to MTAC calling out Gibbs can you come with me it's important?

Gibbs followed me without needing any details, cause he knew I would explain later. It was going to be difficult to explain to Gibbs about my CIA past, Amelia and Ethan why I hid them from him.

"Tone is it ok to talk with Special Agent Gibbs here? Said Arthur Campbell." It's about time to explain everything to him," I told him.

"Let me get to point I'm really sorry to tell you ,Amelia was murdered I was just told about it, I don't know if you have been compromised. I will tell you as it goes. Ethan has not been told I know you would want to tell him about Amie. I'm at home do you want to talk to him," told Arthur.

"Yes if Joan is here can you call her after I talk to Ethan? I told him. "Eth your dad wants to talk to you "yelled Arthur.

I heard a little boy yell "Dadddyy" from afar.

I didn't know what to think about everything that I heard because tony had worked for me about 2 years. It seemed that tony had a kid, which was not found in his background check. A little boy about the age of 3 climbed on Arthur's lap and beamed when he saw tony. He was brown-haired boy with hazel eyes.

"Daddy Sad?" asked Ethan.

Tony smiled and said "daddy just misses you but I will see you in the morning how about that".

Ethan said "Night père" and left giggling yelling "Aliceeee let's play".

Joan Campbell peeped leaned over her husband and said "Tony you wanted to talk to me?

"I'm sorry about Amelia's death. I will come over tomorrow morning to get Ethan and help you with funeral details. Is that ok?" whispered Tony

"I would love your help with funeral details. Come over for breakfast; bring Agent Gibbs, as well .I would love to meet him despite the circumstances. See you tomorrow ". Then the call was cut.

"It's going to be a very long weekend I have to talk to the director about time off meet me at 1248 30th St Northwest if you want an explanation, the gate code is your badge number plus show your badge to Timmy I will call and tell him that you are coming over. See you at 8" said Tony

"Do you want me to bring a pizza?" asked Gibbs

"No I'm cooking Pasta Carbonaro which is my specialty. You will love it," said tony while walking away.

Gibbs was astonished when he saw the house it was huge and beautiful. The guard smiled and asked for identification. When the identification was shown Timmy smiled at him and said" Nice to finally meet you. Tony's in the kitchen cooking."

When he entered he saw pictures of Tony, Ethan, and A blond-haired woman.

Even though the place looked expensive as hell, it had a homey feeling. He heard tony yell, "I'm back here". Tony looked delectable while he was bending over to take something out of the oven.

"Stop ogling my ass and sit your butt down to eat"

Gibbs smiled at that and watched tony set the kitchen nook. Tony looked nervously at Gibbs "What do you want to know?"

Author Note:This is my first time writing so review your thoughts so i learn from ny please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1

Chapter 2: Explanations

Tony looked nervously at Gibbs "What do you want to know? "

Gibbs drank his bourbon and watched Tony as he ate, "Tell me why you are familiar with the Director of CIA"

"I was recruited when I was just out of Harvard University, to CIA. I was top of my class when I completed my training. I started at DPD (Domestic Protection Division) as a field agent; I was there for 2 years when I was given the order to go deep undercover with Amelia Stuart as a couple. We slept together during the mission and afterwards. Ame had never wanted children. She thrived on her career. When he discovered she was pregnant she was upset. I was so excited about the prospect. I knew her career meant everything to her but I pushed her into parenthood. I'd arrogantly believed that once we had Ethan, her goals and priorities might change, as mine did. In the end Amie couldn't handle it she left after Ethan was born visits whenever she is here. Amie is Joan younger sister which is why she I'm close with the Campbell's. "

Tony begun to clear the table, "Do you want dessert? I have Apple pie, Cheese cake and ice cream if you want any?"

"No. I'm full" Gibbs sipped the bourbon.

" If you want to know anything else just ask." Tony started loading the dishwasher.

" I need some time to take in everything," Gibbs observed tony. He knew all about the famous misdirect, had witnessed it at close quarters over the past two years. He was impressed by how buffed up, shiny and dazzling it could be. It had to be, to distract people and to keep them from catching a glimpse of the real man behind the mask. The serious and capable, intelligent agent always carefully concealed behind the attention-seeking idiot so nobody would ever place together the clues.

"You should stay because, you had quite a bit to drink. The first room on right on first floor is yours"

Tony felt it was just the beginning, the calm before the storm. He had to take precautions to be safe. He went to the pool and did laps until he felt it was exhausted enough to fall asleep without any trouble. He was going through the living room to go upstairs when he though of calling Emily, she had to asleep by this time wouldn't hurt to give it a try. He sat on the sofa and video called her.

"Hey Tony what up with the late call? I was about to go is Ethan?"

"Em sorry to call so late but It's a emergency. Ame was killed; it's a warning of what is coming? I think its Sebastian. I'm waiting for confirmation"

Emily flinched" how can that be? It is impossible to break out from there. Tone I need a private protection detail please I can't loose them "

"I will call the company to get the best men to protect discretely your team while I do the same for Abby, Kate, Ducky and Palmer. So you finally built up enough courage to tell him huh? I'm extremely happy for you. He can hold his own against you for you Em. I want to meet him to threaten him not to hurt my baby cousin."

"I'm the happiest I have ever been, Jack Aaron's son I something else. I'm starting to think of him as my son, I would love you to introduce them to you. What about you? I know you tried dating to get over him but did you I think not because you love no matter how much you want to deny it. Tone I want you to be happy, you light up when you talk about him its like seeing the old you before the accident."

Tony winced; he appreciated the concern and affection in Em's honest words. "Em you know that not possible. He is mister straight with three ex wife. Even if he isn't I have so many secrets if he knew them all I would disgust him. Plus he just found out about Ethan. I asked him to come in to Arthur's call to MTAC. I'm fine with just having him in my life. The funeral is in New York why don't you take vacation with Aaron and jack so I can meet them and Ethan has not seen you in ages. My mind would be at ease with your nearby if Sebastian escaped, we both know that he is ruthless when taking revenge and he would stop at nothing, our names are last on his list. I will send the corporate jet for you tomorrow if you want your team in this I understand you can bring them as well. "

Little did Tony know that Gibbs was in the kitchen for a glass of water and heard everything tony just told the woman on the other side of the video conference about his feelings.

Author's Note

i'm borrowing Characters from Covert affairs and Criminal minds. Any questions or anything you just want to know just PM. And Sorry for the late update School's whooping my butt to alaska and back...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Covert Affairs. I don't make any money from this story so please don't sue me.

Chapter 3

"You should not eavesdrop on people even although Tone does it way often than he should. I live here please do not even think about attacking me cause I can disarm you even though you are the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs plus I'm blind." Said Auggie softly while reaching for the cupboard to pull out a glass to drink some milk before going to bed.

Gibbs was alarmed that some one had snuck up on him so silently that he didn't notice. He turned around and saw a 6 feet tall shirtless man with his back to Gibbs. When Gibbs saw the tattoo on his back, which was insignia of Special Forces with motto inscribed on it, he knew that he shouldn't take him as an immediate threat. "Who are you? "Gibbs was curious about the man.

"I'm August Anderson although I prefer to be called Auggie" Auggie poked his head into the fridge to see what was inside. "Thank God there are leftovers if I tried to cook I would sat the kitchen on fire, Ethan and Annie wouldn't like it." Auggie turned around set a plate so he could eat Tony's delicious Carbonaro. They could hear Tony's footsteps but Gibbs didn't know whether he was coming to the kitchen or going upstairs. He didn't want tony to see him in the kitchen eavesdropping.

Gibbs was dumbfounded when Auggie's replied to the unasked question on his mind. "You should sit, Tony's going upstairs to sleep he won't know that we are in the kitchen. You have questions I will answer if I want to, but if you hurt tony in any way I will torture you then kill you, that is not an empty threat." Gibbs swallowed by Auggie's voice he knew how serous that threat was. Out of the blue Auggie said. "Annie did I wake you when I left the bed? Come eat, don't just stand outside listening in. "

Gibbs turned around and a blond-haired woman hearing a men's shirt and boxers carrying a baby girl who looked about 3 months old." Hi Gibbs I'm Annie Anderson Auggie's wife." Annie held out her hand to shake Gibbs hand. Afterward she walked over the Auggie and kissed his cheek.

"Auggie honey you didn't wake me it was little Bella. Gibbs would you like to hold her?" Gibbs was surprised that she even asked, who would trust a perfect stranger to hold their daughter. Gibbs asked Annie, "Are you sure you would be comfortable with that?

Annie replied while grabbing a plate to sit down, " Tony trusts you enough to bring you here and tell you about Eth and Ame so we are ok with holding our little Bella. Plus Tony talks a lot about you so we know a lot about you. Here hold her for a bit until Auggie finishes."

Bella was a beautiful baby with hazel eyes curly blond hair. She kept blinking innocently with a goofy smile. Gibbs smiled at the little wonder in his arms. "Where do you guys work and how did you meet tony?" Annie looked at Auggie shared a secret smile, "Annie works at the Smithsonian and I work at pentagon, Auggie was assigned to give me a tour Tone tagged along with him. Hearing her father voice she started blabbing and waving her hands in the direction of Auggie.

"Bella dear you want daddy to hold you don't you?" Auggie stood and reached for Bella. While Auggie cooed at Bella a cellphone rang, "August Anderson, It's a bit late to call isn't it? Holding Bella carefully. What? You got a confirmation on Sebastian. That's good. Have you told Arthur? Yes do that." Said Auggie tensely.

"Annie we found him. Wake up Tone please, we have authorization to kill Sebastian on site we can't risk him starting the organization again. I will be there to help you put Bella to sleep." Auggie kissed Bella and wife on the cheek and handed Bella over.

Tony came down yawning, " Auggie why did you wake me?" Tony started toward the counter to make some tea. "Tone we have authorization to kill Sebastian on site. Do we need clearance for Em's team and your team?

"Damn it. It's only 6 in the morning. Uncle Prentiss is the president of Interpol so I will talk to him. I need clearance for only 9 people. Go spend time with Bella and Annie while I make plans." Said Tony softly. "Gibbs I see you met Auggie. Let's go to my lair" Tony handed Gibbs a large cup of coffee.

Tony sat behind the desk called the President of Interpol, Andrew Prentiss while gesturing at Gibbs to sit down." Uncle it's Ant. Did you hear that Sebastian escaped? I want you the talk to secretary of Navy and Director of FBI, can't handle the bureaucratic crap. I want Emily's team on stand down until Sebastian is caught. I need approval for Aaron Hotchner and Em's vacation. I would like immediate clearance for Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Aaron Hotchner. I want to know what Em wants, her safety is my priority as yours would be." Tony ended the call with a sigh.

Gibbs growled" who the hell is Sebastian? Why is he a threat?

"He is a terrorist who I went undercover to take down," said Tony warily. Tony felt something vibrate in his pocket; he took his phone and saw it was a call from Joan thinking something might have gone wrong for Joan to this early especially during the weekend he picked the call in a hurry.

"Tony you need to get here Eth is showing symptoms of a migraine. I don't know what to do." said Joan worriedly.

"I will be there in ten minutes. Take him to the my room there its soundproof, turn off the lights, no noises it will hurt him tell him I'm on my way. I will call the doctor." Tony ran his finger through his hair.

"Gibbs let's go" tony grabbed the car keys for the SUV.

Gibbs hurried after tony knowing from what he heard from the call it sounded as if Eth was sick. Tony went into the garage climbed into the SUV didn't even wait for Gibbs to sit properly when he drove off like a mad man. Tony placed his iPhone in the holder and said," call Matt" to the phone. Gibbs looked around confused thinking that who the heck Tony was speaking to. Tony pointed to the phone, started to grin at Gibbs.

"Tone what's up?" asked the man named Matt.

"Mattie Eth is having a migraine I think. I need you get to Joan's; I'm heading there right now. Mattie I never thought he would inherit migraines from my side of the family. Mattie, I need meds for him please." Said softly with worry laced in his voice

"Tone I will be there in 5 minutes with the meds." Said Mattie in a hurry and hang up.

Tony ran all the way up the stairs he knew that Gibbs was following him. When he entered he could hear Eth screaming.

Author's Note; Hey sorry for the late update been extremely busy with school and practice. I need a beta for my story if there are any volunteers PM me please. I am new to this so there may be punctuations missing I will try my best to correct them.


End file.
